1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for properly controlling the braking forces applied to the wheels of a motor vehicle when the vehicle is turning, to stabilize turning behavior of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control apparatus for a motor vehicle disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 8-310360, for example, controls the braking forces applied to a pair of diagonally located wheels when the vehicle is turning, to produce a difference of braking force between these wheels. Such a difference in braking force acts upon the vehicle as a turning moment or a returning moment. The turning moment serves to cancel out understeer of the vehicle, while the returning moment serves to cancel out oversteer of the vehicle, whereby the turning behavior of the vehicle is stabilized.
The difference of braking force to be produced between the pair of controlled wheels is determined in accordance with the turning state, that is, required yaw moment, of the vehicle. If, however, the driver further depresses the brake pedal after the difference between the braking forces to be applied to the controlled wheels is determined, the braking forces applied to all wheels of the vehicle increase, with the result that a desired difference cannot be produced between the braking forces applied to the controlled wheels. In the above control apparatus, therefore, if the brake pedal is further depressed while the vehicle is turning, the turning behavior control is canceled at this point of time.